De Javu
by Chihiro Abangnya Tetsuya
Summary: hanya bercerita tentang rasa De Javu Seijuurou setelah kecelakaan membuatnya amnesia.


De Javu

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

warn : OOC, Typos, gaje dll. Akakuro or MayuAka?

.

..

.

.

happy reading

Akashi PoV

Aneh, sudah berkali-kali aku melewati jalan ini di musim semi lalu, tapi perasaan _de javu_ aneh apa ini? Perasaan ini hanya terasa ketika musim panas datang dan matahari menyinari tempat ini dengan ganasnya.

Tempat itu adalah tempat dimana jalanan dan bukit di sisi kota tidak terhalang gedung tinggi perkotaan. Kenapa? Aku seperti melupakan sesuatu. Kenapa suasana ini begitu _familiar_ dengan... Dengan apa?

Hari ini, sudah masuk awal liburan musim panas. Tapi, aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Berterima kasihlah kepada yang mulia kepala sekolah yang dengan seenak dengkulnya meminta ketua organisasi diutamakan Osis untuk melakukan rapat dadakan. Yap, aku adalah ketua Osis sekaligus orang yang terkena sial diawal liburan. Seharusnya saat ini aku baru bangun dari tidurku. Tapi, kenyataan berkata lain.

Biasanya, kalau aku keluar rumah supir pasti akan mengantarku lalu menjemputku. Tapi spesial hari ini, aku tidak mau dijemput ataupun diantar. Jalan kaki rasanya juga tidak terlalu buruk. Jalan kaki di tengah kota ditemani jus jeruk dingin kesukaanku. Dan lagi-lagi dadaku terasa sesak ketika melewati jalan ini. Kenapa?

Ingatanku menghilang saat pulang dari Kyoto 2 tahun lalu. Saat itu aku mengalami kecelakaan beruntun. Aku koma 5 hari. Kecelakaan itu telah merenggut nyawa supirku. Tapi sepertinya, tuhan masih berbaik hati membiarkanku merasakan lagi kehangatan dunia fana ini lagi.

Tapi karena itu juga... Aku merasa telah melupakan sesuatu yang penting... Dan berharga. Tapi apa? Aku tidak mengingatnya dan ketika aku berusaha mengingat. Kepalaku seperti di bentur oleh sebuah batu yang besar dan dadaku seperti dihimpit. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku hingga otakku tak mau membuka kenangan masalaluku?

"Akashi!" Panggil seseorang dari belakang tubuhku

Aku terkesiap sontak membalikkan tubuhku dan menemukan pria bersurai perak itu tengah berjalan kearahku "Mayuzumi" sapaku

"Lagi-lagi terdiam di tempat ini. Tapi memang bagus" ucap Mayuzumi sambil menatap pemandangan dari pinggir pembatas jalan.

Dia Mayuzumi Chihiro, temanku di Teiko _Chuugakousei_. Jujur saja, ia memiliki sifat yang err aneh? Tapi dia baik, terkadang aku merasa berdebar-debar tiap dekat dengannya. Selain itu Aku tidak punya teman di sekolah. Mereka segan berteman denganku karena marga yang ku sandang. Kecuali laki-laki aneh ini.

"Tumben tuan muda tidak bersama supir kepercayaanya? Tuan Besar Akashi bisa marah besar" ejek Mayuzumi dengan nada datarnya.

"Aku bukan bocah dan tolong berhenti memanggilku tuan muda. Memangnya kau pelayanku?" Protesku yang hanya ditanggapi oleh senyuman tipis Mayuzumi. Pipiku memanas.

"Sebenernya kamu kenapa setiap kita lewat jalan ini kamu pasti akan berhenti dan menatap bukit itu di tengah panasnya sinar matahari begini?" Tanyanya heran.

Aku menghela nafas."Aku entah kenapa merasa... De javu disini. Perasaan konyol" ungkapku sambil tersenyum miris

"Tidak perlu memaksakan apa yang tidak kamu ingat, Sei"

Hanya orang ini yang berani memanggil nama kecilku. Tapi aku suka dengan kedekatan kami. Manik heterochrome ku menatap lelaki yang sedang mengipasi dirinya dengan kaos tanpa lengannya. Lelaki yang tingginya beberapa cm diatasku itu tampak sangat kegerahan. Aku terkikik, kuambil kaleng jusku yang masih dingin dan kutempelkan pada pipinya.

"Akashi teme!" Aku terkekeh melihatnya kesal.

"Kau banjir keringat, Mayuzumi. Kalau ga kuat panas kenapa kesini? Dasar"

Mayuzumi langsung membuang kaleng kosong itu ke tempet sampah setelah isinya tandas. Samar bisa kudengar ia menggerutu kesal. Ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah bukit itu. Merasakan perasaan rindu dan rasa ingin bertemu. Bertemu?

Dengan siapa?

Kenapa?

Eh?

Perasaan ini semakin menjadi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sebelum aku dibawa ke kota Kyoto ini? Ku pejamkan mataku. Kurasakan angin panas yang berhembus meniup surai scarlet ku. Sentuhannya, ya... Sentuhan lembut.

Iris biru langit yang jernih. Aku rindu... Dan bau vanilla yang lembut. Vanilla? Indra penciumanku tidak salah mencium bau ini kan? Vanilla? Ku buka mataku dan menengok ke arah bau vanilla yang membuatku sangat merindukan sesuatu ini. Tuhan, tolong ingatkan aku dengan apa yang telah kulupakan. Kumohon.

"A... Akashi-kun?" Kaget orang itu.

Pemuda dengan rambut baby blue, Ia menggandeng seorang pria. Aku menatap pemuda itu intens lalu... Pecahan-pecahan ingatan itu seolah memaksa masuk. Melengkapi pecahan ingatannya yang menghilang. Ia ingat, pemuda itu. Pemuda yang dulu sangat ku cintai.

 _("Akashi-kun. Berjanjilah kamu akan secepatnya kembali ke sini dan kita akan menghabiskan musim panas disini" kata seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk di sampingku sambil meminum vanilla milkshakenya dengan wajah datarnya, ah senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Aku mengangguk._

 _"Aku pasti... Akan menemuimu lagi. Aku janji")_

"Tetsuya..." sahutku dengan suara pelan.

"Kenapa kamu disini? Bukankah kamu..." Gugup Tetsuya

 _("Seijuurou-sama! Lompatlah keluar mobil! Kalau tidak anda tidak akan selamat!" Seru Tanaka -supir ku- "tapi bagaimana denganmu Tanaka?!" Bentakku "saya senang sudah mengabdi bagi keluarga Akashi selama puluhan tahun. Sekarang sudah saatnya saya menyusul anak dan istri saya" ujarnya sambil tersenyum pasrah. Ia langsung mendorong ku keluar mobil "TANAKA!" Teriakku. Aku terpelanting ke sisi trotoar lalu gelap.)_

"Aku masih hidup Tetsuya"

"Siapa dia Kuroko?" Tanya pria di sampingnya yang aku klaim sebagai kekasih baru Tetsuya.

Aku memaksakan senyumanku "aku adalah teman Tetsuya. Kau pacarnya kan?"

Ia mengangguk. Hana menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kalau begitu, jaga Tetsuya baik-baik. Aku percayakan ia padamu" Ujarku sambil menarik tangan Mayuzumi menjauh dari tempat itu.

"AKASHI-KUN!" Panggil Tetsuya

Aku tidak menyahut. Aku tetap melangkahkan kakiku pergi dari tempat itu. Bulir bening menuruni pipiku. Aku tersenyum miris. Ketika ingatanku kembali ternyata semua sudah terlambat. Rasa de javu yang kurasakan itu ternyata membawaku pada kenyataan yang lain.

"Akashi?" Tanya Mayuzumi menepuk pundakku, ia mengelap air mataku dengan ibu jarinya

"Ga- Ga apa apa. Bagaimana kalau makan siang di Maji Burger? Aku yang traktir" Usulku yang langsung diterima dengan senang hati

 _Move on_? Ide bagus. Aku, Akashi Seijuurou. Pertama kalinya merasa dikhianati oleh orang yang kucintai setelah kembalinya ingatanku. Mungkin tuhan memiliki rencana dibalik ini. Tuhan ingin menunjukan sosok asli seorang Tetsuya padaku. Pemuda itu tak bisa kupercaya.

"Hoi ayahmu bisa ngamuk kamu makan junk food kaya gini!" Seru Mayuzumi

"Masa bodo ah. Apa cola rasanya enak?"

"Bodohhh! Kamu mau sakit lagi?!"

"Tapi disini rata-rata bercola. Aku ga mau minum sake."

"Kamu juga masih dibawah umur. Coba ini vanilla milkshake"

"Susu? Kayanya enak?. Aku ingin itu"

Kehilangan orang yang dicintai memang sakit. Tapi aku tidak mau kehilangan sahabat. Karena mereka selalu ada untukku. Walaupun mereka sangat menyebalkan.

"Gwaaaaahaaa puedessss!"

"Ini minum vanilla milkshake ku! Jangan yang ituuuu kuahnya kena wasabi tadi"

"Waaa tumpahhh!"

" _BAKA!_ "

Fin


End file.
